


Cards and Kittens

by frenziedpanda7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedpanda7/pseuds/frenziedpanda7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cards and Kittens</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cards and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Cards and Kittens

Cards and Kittens

Cards and Kittens

I don't own YuGiOh, or any bridges in Brooklyn.

It was the first hour of a new day. In the rooms above a small game shop, the air was heavy with the silence of sleep.

A door in the shop's back room led to a staircase that connected the shop to the apartment above. At night, the door was supposed to be closed, but it had been overlooked, and not for the first time. And as had happened before, someone was taking advantage of that oversight.

Moonlight shone through a skylight, onto a bed and its occupant, along with the large golden pyramid resting on the blankets. Next to the bed was a desk with books and playing cards stacked neatly. All was as it should have been, until the door was pushed open just enough for six tiny bodies to launch their midnight raid.

On the bed, a sudden fierce glow erupted from the pyramid. When it faded, a semi-translucent figure was seated on the bed, looking apprehensively around the room. Said figure groaned in frustration as the Rip! Rip! Rip! of claws shredding the mattress confirmed the identity of the intruders.

He'd already had more than enough of these nocturnal visits. As the bond between himself and his living partner grew and deepened, he'd discovered that he no longer needed to share the body to physically feel the sensations Yugi felt. So he knew all too well the sharpness of needle teeth biting shared toes through the blankets, the feeling of tiny tongues sandpapering their face, and the ghastly purring that once drove him out a sound sleep to discover the entire mini mob nesting in their hair.

His partner had told him his own people had actually worshipped the horrid beasts. Dammed if he knew WHY!

There was only one thing he could do. He would have to borrow the body, round up the little demons, and return them to their basket in the storeroom. AND give their mother yet another lecture on the responsibilities of parenthood.

Gently, not wanting to wake Yugi, he moved into control of the body, reminding himself that it would only be seven more days. Seven more days until those imps of the underworld were old enough to go to the homes his partner had found for them.

Now in solid form, he opened his eyes, only to see a sight that froze the borrowed blood in his borrowed veins.

On the edge of the bed, right in front of his face, the largest of the demon kitties was about to launch an attack. Its target: the Duel Monster cards stacked on the desk. Cards that at that moment had zero defense points.

"Oh SHIT! No!" Seconds too late, he could only watch as the enemy leaped into the air, crash landing onto the desk and sending cards flying every which way.

Even as the rest of the barbarian horde came running to join the battle, something amazing was happening. Amazing even for the inhabitants of the room above the little game shop. On the floor, two of the cards were glowing.

He had called no shadow game, nor could he sense the presence of other sennen items. So he was at a loss to explain the sudden arrival of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

His monsters in turn, were looking around in considerable confusion, no doubt wondering what the emergency was. But before he could explain or apologize, a chorus of guilty meows came from under the bed.

Dark Magician Girl knelt and peered under the bed with a cry of delight. Her master watched her attempts to coax the kittens out indulgently, then looked at his own master, and shrugged as if asking, "What can you do?"

Unable to persuade the kittens out of hiding, she glanced hopefully at both her masters. Dark Magician leaned forward, holding out a hand. A ribbon of velvet shadow emerged, dancing before the eyes of the astonished kittens and one new arrival.

"Other Me? What's happening-oh my-WHAT is going on?"

"Another invasion ." He told his partner, pointing at the evil felines now chasing the shadow ribbon around the room.

Yugi sighed tiredly. "We'd better get them downstairs before Mom finds out."

Fully merged they got out of bed and snagged three of the kittens. Looking for the others, they came "face-to-face" with a smiling Dark Magician Girl, wand tucked under an arm, a kitten in each hand.

That left one, the ringleader, that furry reaper of cards, who was now in the firm but gentle grasp of the smirking Dark Magician.

"Right, people," Yugi said firmly. "Let's do this."

Grandpa Motou woke to the sound of furtive whispers in the hallway outside his room. He got up and peered through a crack in his door, just in time to see his grandson, two duel monsters, and six kittens tiptoeing past his door and down the stairs to his shop.

After picking his lower jaw up off the floor, he went back to bed, put his pillow over his head, and spent the rest of the predawn hours telling himself that he had seen nothing, nothing at all.

The End

A/n One more time, thank you Dragondancer5150!

.


End file.
